


Morning Light

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Timothy Wilde mysteries – Lyndsay Faye
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/gifts).



Jim hauled himself up until his back was flat against the headboard. The action reminded him that he ached, and the ache reminded him of why. He smiled with some satisfaction, and looked down at Val, who lay with one arm flung across the covers, hand dangling off the edge of the bed. 

He looked different, Jim thought: innocent, younger, or perhaps simply less troubled, his rough edges smoothed away for the moment by sleep. It was a pleasant thing to see. All the same, he was glad when Val woke, with that old familiar, knowing, mischief in his eyes.


End file.
